First Kiss
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Its the anual love festival and Trunks is forced to go. But will this night be special or boring.... TrunksMarron fluff!


**First Kiss**

* * *

Trunks huffed annoyed at what he was being forced to wear. He did not want to wear the dark blue kimono his mother was forcing him to wear. He looked at himself in the mirror, it went nice with his coloring. It had what looked like comets or fancy gold stars decorating it, and a lighter blue made the shape of a dragon, but it was barely noticeable unless someone where to be within an inch of it. The back however had a fancy design on it, it seemed to be a moon and a sun together with silver and golden stars over a type of creak. The wrap was simple, a deep crimson burgundy with a gold strip running horizontal around his waist in the middle of it. He glared at his clogs in frustration, they where black with a red thong and he hated the sound it made.

"Mom, why do I have to wear this!" yelled the thirteen year old in anger down the hall.

"Because its a traditional festival and I don't want you looking like a gaping tourist." said Bulma, coming in his room.

Bulma was also in a Kimono, and had even made her hair look more traditional by letting it grow a bit in the past month and moving it to one side and being helped up by a cherry blossom. Her's was a deep sapphire blue that faded lighter as it got up. It had what seemed like swirls of clouds and a bigger more detailed and colorful rainbow one at the bottom, almost like it had faded to sunset. Her wrap was gray in color with purple petals on it, and a bright yellow strip in the middle. Her clogs where also black but with yellow thongs, along with white socks.

"Where are your sucks." said Bulma as she pulled a pair out of his drawer.

"Can't I stay home with dad?" he pleaded.

"Your dad's coming as well." said Bulma with an evil smirk to herself.

"If dad doesn't wear one, then I wont." said Trunks, with a smirk.

"Oh he's wearing one, he had a choice between a kimono or one of Goku's gi's. . . needless to say he chose the kimono." said Bulma with a smug look on her face.

"Women, I'm not even from this planet! I should not have to play your silly little customs!" growled Vegeta entering the room.

Trunks almost laughed at seeing his dad wearing a kimono. He secretly wondered what his mom had threatened him with to get this result. Vegeta's Kimono was a deep red with weird symbols, that looked foreign to Trunks, on it. It's back was the scene of what looked like black fire and water mixing and turning into the night sky. His wrap was a deep blue with a black strip on it.

"Because Vegeta, this is your home now and you better get used to customs, you got used to christmas didn't you." said Bulma with a smile.

Vegeta was about to yell "I only like it because I get new stuff." when the doorbell rang. Vegeta didn't move, he knew it was Goku and was in utter shock that he just didn't transport himself in, and then he did. Vegeta's face went red as he looked at Goku.

"Hey Vegeta! Awesome, you dressed up too. Chi Chi said if you did, I could too." said Goku, cheerfully.

"Your telling me, you had a choice?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah, I'm glad your dressed that way, now I can wear mine. I've never gotten to wear it, so this is going to be great!" yelled Goku happily, before disappearing.

"Maybe I should have let you agree to that deal with his mate, even if it was a joke..." he trailed off muttering about customs, and being forced to wear the kimono. ¹

"Okay, can everyone get out, please?" asked Trunks as his grandparents stood at the door about to come in.

"Why?" asked Vegeta.

"Because it's my room." said Trunks, trying not to sound orderly towards his father.

"... fine." said Vegeta as he left, pulling Bulma by the hand.

Later that night at the festival, Trunks looked around everywhere, then he scenced who he was looking for. Goten waved happily from where Chi Chi and Goku stood. Gohan and Videl had wondered off somewhere together. Goten ran over to his older friend happily.

"Thank Dende, my parents where giving me a headache." said Goten.

Goten's kimono was a light blue in color with orange fire or waves. The design on the back was similar to Trunks' except for a much larger sun and it seemed almost like daytime, while Trunks' was night time. He smirked at the irony. Goten's wrap was orange with bright yellow strips, there where two which Trunks found odd. The sleeves of Goten's kimono had an orange version of shinron around it.

"Did your mom make it?" asked Trunks calmly.

"Yeah, I hate that she put an orange shinron on my sleeves though." said Goten, in frustration.

"You still don't like Shinron, do you?" asked Trunks, smiling.

"He's stingy and impatient, he annoys me." said Goten with a smirk. ²

"Do you know who's all coming?" asked Trunks as they began to walk to the docks a little ways away from all the noise.

"Nope. I'm glad your parents came, now my dad won't walk around asking questions about every little thing, it gets annoying, but that's my dad." said Goten proudly, and they glanced over at their parents.

Chi Chi and Bulma where talking about something or another and Vegeta and Goku seemed to be talking about tomorrows sparing plans. Chi Chi wore a dark purple kimono that had pink cherry blossom petals falling into a large amount of cherry blossom trees at the bottom. He hair was elegantly held up like usual and had five live cherry blossoms in it. Her wrap was gold with a dark blue strip. Her right shoulder was faded into a lighter purple and seemed to have a pink sun on it. Goku's kimono was an orange color with a dragon display on it ((how original, I know)) that had green swirls up the sleeves that went into a large version of shinron on his back.

"Hey Trunks Goten!" came a feminine voice from on top of the hill.

"It's Marron." said Goten with a small smile as he waved.

"No its a random person who secretly stalks us and decided to dress up like Marron." said Trunks sarcasticly.

"Really?" asked Goten.

"..."

"I'm kidding. I'm twelve, not a little kid anymore." said Goten, with a nervous chuckle.

"I was worried for a second. Technically your still a pre-teen, thus a child." said Trunks cockicly.

"Marron is twelve still a child?" asked Goten, turning to Marron as she came.

"I don't know, I'm ten." said Marron with a shrug.

Marron was wearing a deep pink Kimono with gold cherry blossom puddles going into a pond at the bottom , where a coy fish was swimming, the petals started from her shoulders and where also mixed with really light pink petals. Her wrap was white with a checkered pink pattern and a a blue strip. Her was was up in two pig tails and had little cherry blossoms hanging from big ones.

"I like your kimono Marron", said Trunks with a smile.

"Thanks." said Marron, as she turned to hide her face that was not turning red.

"Your hair looks cute too." said Goten, adding in.

"Will you two stop it, your making me blush." said Marron, with a giggle as she sat next to them on the docks.

"You staying all night Marron?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah. . . I might leave before the dance though." said Marron.

"What? There's a dance." said Trunks, his face turning blue out of shock and fear.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" asked Goten.

"No, why?" asked Trunks.

"Because tonight is the love festival silly." said Marron.

"I hate my mother." said Trunks, knowing she was going to make him dance with someone.

"Trunks, that's not nice to say." said Goten, scoldingly.

"Who are you dancing with?" asked Trunks, looking at the two.

"No one." said Marron, looking at the water.

"I promised to dance with that one girl from the village a little ways off, you know Coca." said Goten with a shrug. ³

"Hey Trunks?" asked Marron, perking up.

"Yeah?" asked Trunks in depression.

"Do you want to dance with me?" asked Marron, hopefully.

"I guess, I guess it beats my mom making me dance with some random girl sulking on the side." said Trunks, with a sigh.

"Gee, thanks Trunks." said Marron stomping off angrily, "Forget it."

"What I say?" asked Trunks in shock.

"You make me feel smarter sometimes Trunks." said Goten, with a smirk and a roll of his eyes.

"Seriously, what did I say?" asked Trunks as Goten headed off back to the festival, "Gee I tell ya. Girls are so strange."

The festival was in full swing and the night was coming to a draw as the dance neared. Everyone was finding someone to dance with if they had no one. Bulma was trying to talk Vegeta into dancing with her when the festival dance started. Vegeta sighed at the expression on Bulma's face. It wasn't her 'Don't make me say "couch" look, but her, 'He doesn't love me' look and he twitched as he unfolded his arms and took her hand. Before he could reconsider, she literally yanked him to the dance area. The whole time he grumbled and muttered foul words as she happily made him dance with her. She new Vegeta could dance, but he never really wanted to show that he could. Goku was another story, Chi Chi's face redned from embarrassment at Goku's wild dancing, he had never been one to slow dance properly.

Coca giggled as she danced with the boy that was Goten. His attempt to dance was cute, and he seemed to be really trying by copying everyone else. He eventually gave up and let Coca lead. Trunks leaned against the far railing of one of the decks where people where dancing. He looked over at the ground where he saw a familiar blonde sitting by the docks. He wasn't sure what he said, but he didn't want her mad at him. He walked down the steps, passing all the couples, making a mental not to tell Goten where Videl and Gohan where, and it wasn't dancing. He floated onto the deck as not to startle her with a sudden sound. He floated down and crouched down by her.

"Hey Marron." he said quietly.

"What?" she asked, looking at her slowly developing nose.

"I'm sorry about earlier." he said in a normal voice.

"..."

"I didn't mean to insult you, Marron." said Trunks as he sat next to her on the dock.

"..."

"Marron?"

"Trunks... can.." she was cut off.

"Come on, you said wanted to dance right?" asked Trunks, hopping to his feet and holding out his hand.

"Okay." she said as she smiled up at him and took his hand.

Trunks wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do and there was no one around to look at for example, but he was going to try. The music could be heard from the party a little ways off, and the crickets chirping seem to make it seem more calm. Marron noticed how awkward Trunks looked and decided to help him. She had watched her parents dance and remembered their stance. She placed his left hand on the right side of her waist and lifted right hand on his left shoulder. Trunks blushed as Marron, picked up his other hand with hers and lightly entwined their fingers. Trunks simply followed Marron's lead at dancing and eventually got the hang of it.

"This isn't that bad, I don't know what my dad's always complaining about." said Trunks with a smirk.

"Some people just don't like dancing, that's all." said Marron, happily.

He smiled back and they continued dancing happily to the music as it changed to another slow song. Trunks was looking at Marron for a few minutes and realized how short she was. By no means was he tall, but Marron was also fairly short. She was around as tall as he was when he was 8, which Trunks was proud he at least grown quite a bit since that age. He was about to make a remark about this, when something happened. Marron hadn't been looking at Trunks for sometime before her head snapped up and looked directly at his smug smirk on his face. She took a quick breath and caught Trunks off guard with a quick kiss on the lips. Trunks stopped moving and his face was red and in a shocked look.

"Ohm... Trunks? I'm sorry Trunks I don't know what made me do it." said Marron quickly, hoping he wasn't angry.

"..."

"I really am." she said and she began to feel really embarrassed, "I gotta go."

"...wait Marron." Trunks was too late, the pink kimono-ed girl was already over the hill and way put of ear shot. "... can I have another kiss..." he trailed off.

* * *

**END**

So what did you think, pure kitty fluff ay!!!!!! I wrote this on vacation.

1. Back in episode 288, when they have the party. Chi Chi talkes to Bulma about switching mates.

2. Either in movie 10 or 13, Goten makes a comment about disliking Shinron's attitude problem and Trunks is forced to silence his friend so Shinron didn't get angry.

3. Coca is from the 13 th movie, I needed a fill in, okay.


End file.
